El Idiota
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Por Idiota la perdio... pero ella le dejo algo que le daria animos para luchar...


**El Idiota**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Oneshot**

**Es una historia Angst, aunque usa la trama de FT, se maneja como un Elseworld**

**Natsu POV**

Idiota…

Esa es la palabra que más se amolda a mi descripción… idiota, nunca fui capaz de ver más allá de la estupidez propia, nunca fui capaz de ver lo que realmente quería, yo que pensaba que era alguien que apreciaba a todos… la desprecie a ella por un error estúpido.

Aun lo recuerdo… fue después de volver de Edoras… un momento de locura que nos llevo a hacer el amor… a estar juntos, tu, yo… jamás olvidare eso… pero cuando paso el día… me sentí confuso… y en un intento por hacer que todo estaba igual que antes, fingí que lo que había pasado fue un error, tu lo aceptaste… jamás supe que eso te había lastimado.

Después pasaron varias cosas y nuestra relación era igual que antes, aunque sentía el deseo de protegerte más… de todos modos, al pasar el terrible incidente con Grimoire Heart, en el cual aunque perdimos, logramos sobrevivir todos, no pensé que algunas cosas que me comentaron influirían en mí.

Varios me habían comentado acerca de lo que paso cuando era niño con Lissana y entonces algo me hizo pensar que era correcto estar con ella, así que trate de revivir esa vieja amistad y convertirla en algo más.

Me sorprendió que tu nos apoyaras… de haber sabido que en el fondo sufrías no lo hubiera hecho… en si… lo que paso es que no funciono… era como estar con mi hermana, la quería mucho, pero la misma Lissana me cuestionaba el por qué la había elegido sobre ti, lo que siempre me confundió, de todos modos, algunos compañeros me dijeron que debía de hacerlo funcionar, y entonces cometí una idiotez…

Te dije que me ayudaras…

Tu sufrías y yo en mi estupidez te pedí consejo para algo que te hería… y tú, bondadosa como siempre lo fuiste… me diste consejo…

No fue mucho después cuando te fuiste… no entendía por que habías abandonado al gremio, pero Erza, Gray y el Maestro me prohibieron ir a buscarte, solo me dijeron que tenias una fuerte razón para abandonar el gremio.

Fue un par de meses después que todo termino entre Lissana y yo… aunque la verdad, jamás comenzó nada, ella siempre se vio incomoda con esto, pese a que en su niñez ella decía que quería casarse conmigo, ahora como adulta entendía que no estábamos hechos para estar juntos como pareja, pero yo no lo entendía.

Estuve un tiempo sin equipo, ya que sin ti, no tenia caso hacer misiones con nadie más, incluso Happy me dijo que te extrañaba y que había sido un error lo que yo te había hecho, pero en ese momento aun no lo entendía ¿Qué había hecho para que todos estuvieran así? ¿Qué te había hecho para que decidieras irte? ¿Era acaso porque había estado con Lissana? No lo creía, algo en mi interior me decía que era algo más.

Pasaron mas meses, la situación en el Gremio era muy normal, el Consejo nos mantenía checados desde el fiasco de la Isla Tenriou, y yo me percate en ese tiempo cuanto te extrañaba… a veces iba a tu viejo departamento solo a recordar… hasta que los nuevos inquilinos me sacaron a patadas.

No entendía el por qué lo hacía… solo lo hacía, Happy, Erza y los demás solo me llamaban idiota por no entenderlo, pero yo no sabía de que me hablaban… hasta que un día alguien le dio al maestro terribles noticias sobre ti…

Estabas hospitalizada… y muriendo… al parecer era por un tumor… que te había provocado complicaciones…

Todos salimos a buscarte, al llegar al Hospital de Era, fue donde recibimos la noticia de que estabas en terapia intensiva, Wendy quiso entrar a ayudarte con su magia pero los médicos lo impidieron, decían que ya era tarde… pero que al menos tratarían de que el producto se salvara…

Eso me confundió ¿Producto? ¿Qué producto? Iba a preguntar cuando Erza me detuvo… me explico el motivo por el que te fuiste… algo que solo Erza y el maestro sabian… después de esa noche única que pasamos juntos… te embarazaste… pero no te enteraste de eso hasta que volvimos de la isla… pero no me dijiste nada porque en ese momento yo empezaba a estar con Lissana… te guardaste todo y decidiste marcharte para no forzarme a nada… para que no supiera que ese niño era mío…

No quise escuchar mas, necesitaba verte y hablar contigo, pero Gildartz y los demás me contuvieron… no podía hacer nada, debía de esperar… los médicos eran especialistas, de seguro podrían hacer algo.

Esperamos… fue algo horrible… saber que todo este tiempo habías guardado tanto por mi culpa… que te habías sacrificado por verme feliz… cuando la verdad era lo contrario… entonces lo entendí, entendí porque me llamaron idiota… me di cuenta del por qué hasta ese momento… tu me amabas… y yo no lo note…

…y lo peor… es que hasta ese momento me di cuenta porque me sentía raro… no era solo que te extrañara… te necesitaba… te amaba… pero era tan idiota que lo confundí solo con una gran amistad…

Mientras esperábamos una enfermera me dijo que era lo que tenias… un tumor cerebral, provocado por fuertes contusiones, lo más seguro es que el resultado de las misiones, e incluso la golpiza que te dio ese tipo de Grimmoire Heart debió de haber sido uno de los detonantes… al parecer ese tumor te provoco un derrame cerebral y con tu estado tan delicado… tu cuerpo no lo soportaría.

Me sentí peor… debí de haber notado que estabas mal… pero por dejarme llevar por lo que otros decían no lo note… debo de ser el idiota número uno del mundo entero.

Varias horas después fue cuando un medico salió… todos ardíamos en deseos de saber que pasaba… pero su rostro nos dijo todo… no lo lograste… no lo soporte y entre al cuarto donde estabas… y te vi… estabas pálida… tu rubia cabellera había sido cortada al rape para la cirugía, por lo que de ella no quedaba más que el recuerdo… ni siquiera pude decirte nada… jamás… te fuiste sin que yo pudiera por fin entender lo que sentía y corresponderte…

Caí de rodillas destrozado… por idiota te había perdido de nuevo… ahora para siempre… sentía ganas de morir… era la primera vez que sentía eso, y entonces supe que era el dolor de perder a un ser amado… pero antes de que cayera en una depresión… el maestro… se acerco con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos…

-"No puedes dejarte caer ahora… debes ser fuerte por ella…"- dijo mostrándome a una pequeña bebita recién nacida… los doctores lograron salvarla… no pude evitar notar que era hermosa… sus cejas eran rubias con un tinte levemente rosado…

Y me di cuenta de que en ella quedaba algo de ti… un último regalo… una oportunidad para que este idiota resarciera su error… y todos me apoyaron para cuidarla… desde mi buen Happy, Lissana, Erza, Gray y Juvia… hasta el bravucón de Gazille

El día que te enterramos fue un día lluvioso… cuanto me dolió, pero por momentos sentí tu presencia… como si me dijeras que todo estaba bien… no me sentí solo… a nuestra hija la llame como tu… Lucy… prometí cuidarla sin importar que… de hablarle de ti y de enseñarle a ser una gran maga…estoy seguro que eso habrías deseado… recibimos tus llaves después… las habías dejado encargadas con alguien de tu confianza… como un regalo de herencia para tu hija…

Han pasado 14 años desde que te fuiste… hoy hace 14 años me dejaste… pero no me siento solo, nuestra pequeña Lucy ha crecido para ser idéntica a ti… de mi solo saco un pequeño fleco rosa y un poco de hiperactividad… y aunque jamás te conoció en persona, me he encargado de que sepa todo de ti… de la mujer más grande que haya conocido… y la persona que mas je amado en el mundo…

Lucy… espero que desde el cielo nos cuides

POV NORMAL.

-¡Papá! ¡Ya es hora de irnos!- decía una niña de cabellera rubia… Natsu se volteo y le sonrió.

-¡Ya voy Lucy!- dijo mientras qué se levantaba, los años le habían hecho mella, se dejo crecer la barba y ahora sus ropas eran más serias y sobrias.

Caminaba cuando de pronto sintió un empujón… y volteo a ver la tumba de Lucy Heartfilia… por un momento le pareció verla… sonriéndole… se froto los ojos y sonrió… era cierto… ella les seguía cuidando desde el mas allá… era hora de irse, pero estaba seguro que a donde fuera, tendría la mirada protectora que solo ella… Lucy Heartfilia podía darle al sujeto más idiota del mundo.

Se dio la vuelta no diciendo adiós…

Sino un hasta luego.

FIN

Ya tenía tiempo sin hacer un Angst. Espero les haya gustado, je, se me ocurrió de pronto, se que se ve algo OC Natsu, pero era necesidad de la Trama.

Suerte


End file.
